Forage Headers (Farming Simulator 17)
A Forage Header is a type of designed to extract special materials from certain types of . Forage Headers can only be installed on (with the exception of one model). There are 12 models of Forage Headers in Farming Simulator 17. These are split into four different groups. Each group of Forage Headers can only cut specific types of Crops, and produces a different material from it. Most Forage Headers extract from different crops, particularly from . Some of the Chaff headers can also mow fresh . A few Forage Headers specialize in collecting and from on the ground. One model of Forage Header is used to harvest , and is the only tool in the game that is capable of doing so. Contrary to the information found at the Store, any Forage Header can be connected to any Forage Harvester. Nonetheless, some Forage Harvesters will have some trouble operating certain models of Forage Headers. In addition to the twelve "normal" Forage Header models, the game provides one -mounted Header (for cutting Chaff from Corn). This header includes an off-loading pipe as well, which essentially turns any Tractor into a Forage Harvester. List of Forage Headers Below is a list of all Forage Headers available in Farming Simulator 17. The models in this list can all be found in the "Forage Harvester Headers" category of the Store. Additionally, one special model (listed separately below) can be found in the "Forage Harvesters" category. Additionally, the game offers one unique type of Forage Header that can only be mounted on a . It is found in the "Forage Harvesters" category at the store. It is a that has its own outflow pipe. When installed on a Tractor, it effectively turns that tractor into a . Forage Header Types Corn Chaff Headers :Main article: :'Input Material:' :'Output Material:' When using a Corn Chaff Header, the Forage Harvester can process into . This material cannot be sold, but can be dumped into a , compressed, and allowed to ferment in order to produce - a very profitable material. Corn is the best source for Chaff, yielding approximately '''71,500 Liters of Chaff' per Hectare of Corn. Proper and will increase this yield up to 100% extra Chaff - as it does for all types of harvest. A hectare of Corn produces far more Chaff than a hectare of any other crop. However, if you have any need to produce Chaff from other crop types, check out the Universal Cutters (see below). Corn Chaff Headers are the widest Forage Headers in the game, and can process a field very quickly. Make sure to have a large container (a or ) to service the Forage Harvester as it works, otherwise you will run out of space constantly. When Chaffing a field of Corn, you do not need to wait until the corn is ripe. You can harvest the field when it is at the last stage of growth, with no penalty to the amount of Chaff collected. Universal Cutters :Main article: :'Input Material:' , , , :'Output Material:' ::''and :Input Material: Growing :Output Material: Loose Universal Cutters can perform two completely different functions: They can produce from a field of basic , or mow fresh off a field or meadow. The function performed by the Cutter depends mostly on the type of Crop you use it on. The first function of a Universal Cutter is to produce by harvesting fields of , , or . This is a very inefficient way to get Chaff. The amount of Chaff yielded from these crops is extremely low compared to Corn Chaffing (see above) - producing between 20% and 50% as much Chaff per hectare compared to Corn. Nonetheless, if you have an immediate need for Chaff and don't have any Corn ready, you can use a Universal Cutter to destroy one of your other fields and get at least some Chaff in return. Like Corn Chaff Headers, Universal Cutters can cut a field when it is in the last stage of growing - it does not need to be ripe, and there is no benefit in waiting until it is ripe. The second function of a Universal Cutter is to mow fresh , much like a . However because a Universal Cutter is installed on a , it also automatically collects any Grass it cuts. This makes it equivalent to a using a Mower at the front and a behind. Pickup Headers :Main article: :'Input Material:' or :'Output Material:' or A Pickup Header is a simple header whose only purpose is to pick up or that have been left on the ground in by other machines. In this sense, they work in exactly the same way as a . The only real benefit to using a Pickup Header instead of a Loading Wagon is when you don't have (and can't afford) a Loading Wagon, but do have a . Attach the Pickup Header to the front of your Forage Harvester, and the Tipper to the back, and you're ready to go. Poplar Headers :''Main article: :'Input Material:' :'Output Material:''' A Poplar Header is the only tool in the game that is capable of harvesting . As it harvests these small trees, it produces , which can be sold at the local for a very high profit per hectare. Unfortunately, as with everything else to do with Poplars, Poplar Headers are very slow and very narrow. They will take a very long time to process even a single hectare of Poplars. may also struggle when using a Poplar Header, so you might want to keep a close eye on them. The profits, however, are generally worth the hassle. Note that unlike other Forage Headers, a Poplar Header can only be used once the poplars have ripened. It will not interact with a growing field, at any stage of growth. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Headers Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment Category:Lists